


Attack On Titan One-Shots

by AJ_Vincent



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fun, Just for funsies, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Vincent/pseuds/AJ_Vincent
Summary: Please feel free to request! I do ships or ocs, whatever you'd like! These can be silly, fun, sad, anything you want!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do take Requests! Please read to the end to see how to request!

This is just a list of rules for requesting!

~Please do not hound me to get your request done. I will do them as fast as I can!

~E-Mail me for your request, not just a comment, I may lose the request. My e-mail is in the notes

~I do songfics, yaoi/yuri ships or ocs... Just about anything really.

~Smut or fluff is fine! ~I can write just about any character

~If you want the story to have a certain plot, let me know. ~If you have an oc, A basic description is required. A name, appearance, personality, etc...

~I do other fandoms, like Attack on Titan, Hetalia, Undertale, Marvel... If you're interested in something like this, look for links below!

~Do not judge my stories. I'm fairly new at writing.

Other One-Shot Books:

Attack On Titan: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11611761  
Hetalia: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11611683  
Undertale: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11611851  
Marvel: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11611788  
Creepypasta: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11611626


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few things about this:
> 
> 1: This is a story mostly about Armin and Erwin. 
> 
> 2: This is slightly NSFW. Not very descriptive. 
> 
> 3: THERE ARE SPOILERS FOR AOT. IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE MANGA AND DON"T WANT TO BE SPOILED, STOP NOW!!!
> 
> 4: This was a story requested by: http://archiveofourown.org/users/JD123
> 
> 5: This is very very sad.

Armin hated this. Hated having to hide. It wasn’t his fault. He didn’t get the choice.    
  
He didn’t want Erwin to die. He didn’t want to live.    
  
The tears fell again. He curled up on the shower floor. He knew Erwin would have wanted him to live as well, but he didn’t get the choice either.    
  
Levi chose.    
  
Levi chose Armin. Not Erwin.    
  
Levi chose Armin because of Eren. Levi wanted Eren to be happy.    
  
So he gave Armin the serum.    
  
Armin didn’t want to live without Erwin. Even they were nothing more than fuckbuddies to Erwin, to Armin, Erwin was his first. Erwin was his only.    
  
He loved him. Almost obsessively so. Now he was gone. Armin felt alone again.    
  
He closed his eyes, remembering how Erwin looked at Armin. There was such a soft, fond affection. Erwin cared for Armin, love might have been a stretch, but Erwin most definitely cared for the younger male.   
  
Armin could almost feel Erwin’s arms around him. His lips on his. His hands wandering…   
  
Armin rolled onto his back and slowly slid his hands into his pants, imagining it was Erwin’s hand. Memories flooded Armin’s mind. Armin’s fondest was one from about a month ago. He’d gotten a summons to Erwin’s office. Armin knew what that meant.    
  
When he arrived, Erwin had locked the door quickly. Erwin had Armin undressed and against the wall in a matter of seconds. Armin simply went limp and let Erwin do as he pleased. Once they were both undressed, Erwin kissed him. It was amazing.    
  
Armin cried out Erwin’s name as he came in his hand. He sobbed and curled up in a ball.    
  
He didn’t hear the footsteps as someone else walked in. But he did feel the arms around him.    
  
“I know… I know how you’re feeling… I know where you are…” a familiar voice said.    
  
“J-jean?” Armin’s voice was shaking   
  
“Yeah… It’s me. I know what it feels like to lose someone you loved. I felt that was when I lost Marco. I’m here though. You’re here. We can get through it together, yeah?” he says smiling a little, though his eyes only held a familiar hurt and sadness.    
  
Armin sobbed harder into Jean’s chest until falling asleep. 


	3. Nighttime fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun night for Armin with Jean and Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this took so long! I had some personal issues. 
> 
> Requested by: Jordan
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Sorry it's so short. 
> 
> NSFW~~

Armin curled up and stayed silent. He could hear Eren and Jean below him in the bunks. The were going at it again. He felt so uncomfortable yet aroused.   
  
“Hey Jean, Wanna see if Armin’s still awake?” Eren asks, just to where Armin could barely hear.    
  
There was some shifting. Armin felt himself be pulled from his bed and pinned under a very warm body.   
  
Armin opened his eyes and looked at Eren and Jean.    
  
Eren was on top of him, Jean was at Armin’s hips, on his knees.    
  
Jean began to palm Armin.    
  
Armin gasped loudly and squirmed a bit.    
  
Eren moved them a bit, putting Armin on the edge of the bed, sitting up.    
  
Eren and jean moved to their knees and removed Armin’s pants.    
  
Jean looked surprised. “Damn, he’s freaking huge,” he says and looks at Eren, “We can share~” Jean grins.   
  
Eren nods and licks the side of Armin’s abnormally large member.    
  
Jean does the other side.    
  
Armin moans as they take turns putting him in their mouths.    
  
Just as he was about to come, he jolted awake in his bed, harder than hell, with Eren sucking him off while Jean was taking Eren from behind.   
  
Armin was a bit surprised and cried out a bit.    
  
Eren held his hips in place and sucked harder.    
  
Armin came and shuddered.    
  
Eren moaned and came as well   
  
Jean came last and smirks. “Lets go shower~” Jean says and gets up.    
  
Eren pants softly and follows.    
  
Armin pants heavily but does follow as well,   
  
They end up going all night, thankfully they didn’t have training. To this day, Armin has no idea what possessed Eren and Jean t want to add him to their fun, but he wa glad it had. 


	4. The Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin and Mikasa go on a date at the fair
> 
> I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK ME SO LONG! A lot of stuff happened and I was depressed. And I know it's short but I just felt so bad I rushed T.T But I hope you like it anyway!
> 
> This was written for: Cheree

 

“Armin… will you please go on a date with me?” she asks.    
  
Armin looked a bit stunned as he looked at his best friend’s sister. She was wearing a dress and heels instead on her normal jeans and shirt. He looked at her confused. “You want me to date you so bad you’re willing to change yourself?”   
  
Mikasa nods. “You said I was too intimidating for you. So I decided to become less so,” she says.    
  
Armin smiles a bit, “Mikasa, you shouldn’t have to change yourself to be with someone. I’ll go out with you,” he says.   
  
She smiles and hugs Armin tightly

  
Armin hugs back and smiles.   
  
  
Armin remembered that day easily. It was about two weeks ago. They had gone on a couple of small dates since then, but tonight Armin wanted to make it special. He wanted to ask Mikasa to officially be his girlfriend. He choose the fair that was in town as the perfect setting.   
  
Mikasa was wearing jean shorts and a plain green tshirt. Armin was in a pair of jeans and a white shirt. They went on a lot of rides and Armin even won Mikasa a stuffed panda. Said panda was now sitting in Mikasa’s lap as they sat on the ferris wheel.    
  
Armin gently held Mikasa’s hand as they went up slowly. As they reached the top, he looked over at mikasa, who was staring out of the window of the pod in awe. He smiles a bit as they stop at the top. He kisses her cheek gently and smiles. “Mikasa, can I ask you something?” he asks.    
  
“Of course Armin. Anything,” mikasa said as she looked over at him.    
  
“Will you be my girlfriend?” he asks   
  
Mikasa smiled. Armin had never seen Mikasa smile. It was beautiful. Before she could answer him, he kissed her. She kissed back. Armin jumped a bit as he heard fireworks go off behind him. They laughed a bit and spent the rest of the night together.    
  
The start of a wonderful life together.

**Author's Note:**

> E-Mail me your requests that way I can e-mail you when I've added your request!  
> If this goes well, I may do other fandoms. Let me know if you'd be interested!  
> My E-Mail:  
> Alex.Cano.10.12.98@gmail.com


End file.
